Beautiful Night
by Cho Ai Lyn
Summary: Disaat hujan deras, disaat udara dingin menerpa, apa yang akan dilakukan oleh dua pasangan ini? Mencari kehangatan tentu adalah hal yang akan mereka lakukan. WONKYU / YUNJAE / BL / DLDR / Oneshoot from The X Love


**Pair : WonKyu and YunJae**

**Rate : M (Mature)**

**Warning : BL, Typo(es), Sex content, bahasa tak baku, GJ etc**

**If You DON'T LIKE this story, DON'T READ it, please! **

**Note : Cerita ini berhubungan dengan FF The X Love, Jadi yang belum pernah membacanya, silahkan dibaca terlebih dahulu agar tidak bingung.**

* * *

**oOo Beautiful Night oOo**

**.**

Di sebuah kamar mewah dengan ranjang _king size_ nya, nampak dua _namja_ dewasa yang tengah bergumul di bawah hangatnya selimut.

Grepp

Tangan _namja_ tampan tersebut kini memeluk _namja_ cantik yang tidur memunggunginya. "_Hyung_ kau masih kedinginan?" tanya _namja_ cantik tersebut, ia merasa heran pada suaminya, AC kamarnya sudah ia matikan dan dia juga sudah menyalakan penghangat ruangan. Aneh saja jika suaminya yang memiliki daya tahan tubuh lebih baik darinya itu kedinginan sementara dirinya tidak.

"Ne baby. _Hyung_ masih sangat kedinginan!" ucap _namja_ tampan bermarga Choi tersebut.

"Apa perlu aku ambilkan selimut lagi _hyung_?"

"Tak usah cukup dengan tubuhmu saja sudah sangat menghangatkan _hyung_, baby!"

Greep

"Yakk _hyung_!" teriak Kyuhyun –_namja_ cantik tersebut. Kyuhyun mengerti jika suaminya sekarang sangat membutuhkan 'kehangatannya' namun disisi lain dia sendiri tak ada _mood_ untuk melayani sang suami, apalagi jika bayinya yang ia beri nama Sihyun menangis karena mendengar desahannya. Karena memang Kyuhyun menidurkan bayinya di _box_ bayi yang masih dalam satu kamar dengannya.

"_Wae_ baby? Apa kau ingin melihat suamimu ini mati kedinginan eoh?" Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya malas menghadapi suaminya yang sedang merajuk seperti sekarang. Satu tangannya terangkat untuk melepaskan tangan Siwon yang kini mulai memubuka kancing piyamanya.

"Eunghhh…hyungg…" Desahan lolos begitu tangan nakal Siwon memilin _nipple_ nya. Masih dalam posisi membelakangi Siwon, kini Kyuhyun bisa merasakan benda yang keras berada di pintu _hole_ nya.

Srett

Siwon memajukan tubuhnya hingga 'benda'miliknya bersentuhan dengan _hole_ Kyuhyun yang masih terbungkus celana.

"Uhgg!" Kyuhyun tak bisa membohongi jika ia menikmati apa yang tengah dilakukan suaminya kini. Siwon semakin gencar menempelkan serta menggesek-gesekan 'benda' pribadinya di depan _butt_ Kyuhyun sedangkan kedua tangannya sibuk memilin serta memijat 'benda' milik Kyuhyun.

"Hyungg…hentihh..khhaann…" Siwon menyeringai ketika Kyuhyun masuk dalam perangkapnya, ia sudah berhasil membuka seluruh kancing piyama Kyuhyun dan menurunkan celana Kyuhyun beserta _underwear_ nya. Hingga telapak tangannya bisa bersentuhan secara langsung dengan 'little Cho' istri(?) nya.

"Hyungg…Sihyuunn…nantihhh..bahhh…ghuunn." Kyuhyun mencoba berkata ditengah desahannya. Ia merasakan gerakan tangan Siwon semakin cepat memijat 'benda' miliknya, tangan Siwon sejak tadi masih betah memilin kedua _nipple_ nya, sedangkan bibir tipis suaminya kini melayangkan ciuman bertubi-tubi di pundak serta punggung mulus miliknya.

"Sihyun tak akan bangun baby. Dia sudah mengerti jika _appa_ nya kini sedang membuatkan adik untuknya."

Blush

Wajah Kyuhyun memerah, perkataan frontal Siwon membuat libidonya semakin naik. Memang kegiatan yang paling indah dan menyenangkan disaat hujan lebat seperti sekarang adalah sesautu yang mengandung unsur 'hangat' apalagi jika bukan bercinta. Ayolah, siapa yang berani mengingkarinya. Bahkan pasangan WonKyu masih terbilang 'normal' dalam melakukan hubungan suami istri, tidak seperti tetangga kamar sebelahnya yang melakukannya hampir setiap hari.

Choi Yunho dan Kim Jaejoong, merekah bahkan menyandang gelar pasangan teromantis sekaligus paling _pervert_ dalam daftar keluarga Choi. Hampir di semua tempat serta tak memandang waktu, mereka selalu memperlihatkan kemesraan mereka. Dan kalian tahu apa alasannya?

.

.

.

**Flash Back**

"_Hyung berhentilah merengek di meja makan dan biarkan Jae hyung duduk di kursinya." Ucap Siwon yang sedikit kesal karena mata polosnya harus tercemar di pagi hari._

"_Bilang saja kau iri padaku kan kuda!" ejek Yunho. Mereka memang sudah menikah lebih dari satu tahun dan mereka juga masih tinggal di Manshion yang sama dengan hadiah pernikahannya dari appa dan eomma nya sejak menikah massal dulu. Jadilah mereka kini tinggal berempat di Manshion yang megah tersebut._

"_Jae hyung, apa kau tak lelah?" tanya Kyuhyun lirih._

"_Bagaimana dengan kandunganmu hyung? Kau tak boleh terlalu lelah!" lanjut Kyuhyun kembali. Ia sedikit kasihan melihat kakak iparnya yang harus melayani sang suaminya 24 non-stop. Salahkan kedua mertua mereka yang menyuruh anak-anaknya untuk cuti selama 1 minggu setelah berhasil memenangkan tander besar di Autralia._

"_Hyung hanya ingin mencapai 'target' saja babykyu!" jawab Jaejoong malu-malu. Jangan terkejut jika Jaejoong juga memanggil Kyuhyun babykyu seperti Siwon, bahkan seluruh keluarga Siwon maupun kedua orangtuanya sendiri kini memanggilnya seperti itu._

_Tidak suka?_

_Tentu saja! Mana ada namja yang sudah berkepala dua masih saja dipanggil dengan sebutan baby. Apalagi dirinya sendiri sudah mempunyai baby yang berusia 3 bulan. Lalu apa nanti bayinya sendiri juga akan memanggilnya baby? Andwee! Membayangkan saja sudah membuat Kyuhyun ingin menyumpal mulut siapapun yang berani-beraninya memanggilnya baby dengan kaos kaki milik suaminya._

_Namun apalah daya jika yang memanggilnya adalah orang yang disayanginya sendiri. Untuk itulah cuma mereka saja yang diperbolehkan Kyuhyun memanggilnya seperti itu._

"_Target?" tanya Siwon yang mendengar pembicaraan Kyuhyun dan Jaejoong._

"_Ne kita berdua mempunyai misi yang harus kita capai 8 bulan ke depan!" jawab Yunho sambil membuka mulutnya menerima suapan dari sang istri yang masih duduk di pangkuannya._

_Melihat WonKyu yang saling pandang membuat Jaejoong harus membuka suara, ia tahu jika pasangan tersebut masih bingung dengan jawaban dari suaminya._

"_Kami berencana agar mempunyai bayi kembar agar kami juga bisa mempunyai jumlah anak yang sama dengan kalian!" Jaejoong menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah. Sebenarnya itu adalah ide gila suaminya. Ia tahu itu mustahil karena dirinya kini sudah dinyatakan positif hamil 5 minggu dan mereka berharap bayi mereka kembar._

"_MWO!" teriak WonKyu serempak._

"_Tapi kami kan masih mempunyai satu anak hyung dan bukan dua!" seru Kyuhyun._

"_Lebih tepatnya belum!" potong Yunho cepat._

"_Siwon masih dalam proses pembuatannya! Iyakan Siwonnie?" Yunho mengedip-ngedipan matanya yang sukses membuat Siwon ingin muntah saat itu juga._

'_bagaimana hyung bisa tahu!' batin Siwon._

"_Si-siapa bilang!" jawab Siwon takut karena Kyuhyun sudah memberikan deathglare maut nya._

"_Baby jangan dengarkan beruang mesum itu!" dan setelah itu terjadilan kejar-kejaran antara WonKyu di ruang makan. Mereka tak sadar tingkah kekanakan mereka membuat anak mereka tertawa cekikikan di kursi bayi._

**End Of Flash Back**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ohhh…Yunnieee…more…harder…please…!" Kyuhyun bisa mendengar desahan kakak iparnya tersebut yang mengalahkan suara _sound system_ tetangganya yang sedang ada acara pesta.

Mau tak mau desahan Jaejoong membuat dirinya semakin tak tahan untuk segera dipuaskan oleh suaminya. Meski awalnya ia menolak, namun itu hanya sebuah tak tik untuk menyembunyikan sifat aslinya.

"Wonniee…jangan menggodaku!" Kyuhyun membalikan tubuhnya menjadi telentang ketika Siwon memperlambat pijatan pada kejantanannya.

"Babyku sudah tidak tahan eoh? Bagaimana jika Sihyun nanti bangun!"

Senjata makan tuan. Itu sangat tepat menggambarkan situasi Kyuhyun sekarang. Ia terlalu gengsi untuk mengakui jika ia menyukai perlakuan Siwon terhadap tubuhnya. Namun _bullshit_ dengan gengsi itu sekarang. Mendengar desahan Jaejoong dari sebelah kamarnya sudah membuat 'barang' miliknya mengacung dengan gagah.

"Puaskan aku sekarang!" Siwon tersenyum ketika dirinya berhasil membuat Kyuhyun takluk malam ini. Lalu bagaimana dengan pasangan YunJae? Check is out!

.

**#YunJae Room**

.

"Yunnie…ohh…bantuhhh..ahhhku…" desah Jaejoong ketika dirinya kesulitan untuk menaik-turunkan tubuhnya. Kini Jaejoong yang 'megendarai' Yunho. Jaejoong duduk tepat di pangkuan Yunho dengan tubuh Yunho yang bersandar di kepala ranjang.

"Nehh…Boo…ohh…nikmaaatt…" Yunho membantu menaik turunkan tubuh Yunho yang berada diatasnya. Sesekali Yunho juga ikut menghentakan tubuhnya hingga juniornya tertancap di dalam lubang istri(?)nya.

Yunho dan Jaejoong memang hampir setiap hari melakukan kegiatan 'suami-istri' entah itu di ranjang, di sofa, di depan meja rias maupun di kamar mandi. Dan tempat terakhir tersebutlah yang sukses membuat YunJae terlonjak girang. Dia tak menyangka jika saran dari adiknya ternyata sangat ampuh. Dan lihatlah kini Boojae nya tengah mengandung.

Kali ini Yunho juga ingin menuruti saran adiknya tersebut untuk melakukan kegiatan 'bercinta' dengan posisi Uke berada di atas. Karena itu berguna agar kondisi janin dalam tubuh si 'istri' tak terganggu dengan kegiatan mereka, dan jika mereka rutin melakukannya setiap hari makan si Ibu dan bayinya akan lahir dengan sehat dan selamat. Dan Yunho percaya-percaya saja apalagi Kyuhyun sudah membuktikannya.

"Yunnie..akhhhkuhh…keluhh..ahhh!" Jaejoong baru saja akan menyampaikan pada Yunho jika ia sudah akan keluar, namun ucapannya tertelan oleh desahannya sendiri.

"Hoshh..hoshh…" Tubuh Jaejoong ambruk kedalam pelukan Yunho. Yunho tersenyum dan mengecup pundak istrinya. Kejantanannya masih tertanam di _hole_ sang istri.

"Apa kau lelah?" tanya Yunho khawatir. Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak! Aku tak akan pernah lelah melakukannya denganmu, Ayo kita lanjutkan lagi." Senyuman lebar terpampang di bibir berbentuk hati miliknya ketika mendengar jawaban sang istri. Sungguh ucapan Siwon memang benar. Seseorang akan menjadi lebih agresif ketika ia sedang mengandung.

Tanpa aba-aba, Jaejoong mengangkat tubuhnya hingga tersisa kepala kejantanan milik Yunho saja di lubang nya. Dan dengan keras, Jaejoong menurunkan tubuhnya hingga kejantanan Yunho masuk dengan cukup keras menumbuk titik kenikmatannya.

"Akhh…Ohhh…Kau hebhhhaat… Yhhhunn…" Desah Jaejoong sambil menaik-turunkan tubuhnya sendiri. Serta manikmati pijatan tangan suaminya di kejantanan miliknya.

"Oohh…sehhmpittt…ahhh!" Yunho ikut mendesah ketika junior nya diremas dengan kuat oleh dinding-dinding rectum Jaejoong.

.

**#WonKyu Room**

.

Kembali keruangan Siwon dan Kyuhyun, sepertinya mereka sudah bermian setengah jalan. Mereka berdua sudah sama-sama telah _naked_, dengan posisi Kyuhyun yang kini menungging dengan Siwon yang menghentak-hentakan tubuhnya.

"Sihhwonn…ahhh…ahhh.." tubuh Kyuhyun terhentak kedepan ketika Siwon menunbuk lubangnya dengan keras. Salah satu tangannya memenjakan junior Kyuhyun sedangkan tangan satunya membantu menopang tubuh Kyuhyun agar tetap pada posisinya.

"Sshhh…ohhh…baby….!" Bisa dirasakan jika kini lubang Kyuhyun semakin menyempit. Mungkin tak lama lagi baby nya itu akan mencapai klimaks pertamanya.

"Siwonnnn…akhhh…!" Siwon berhasil membantu mengeluarkan hasrat istrinya hingga cairan tersebut mengotori tangan dan sprei ranjangnya.

Brukk

Tubuh Kyuhyun limbung ke ranjang. Namun permainan belum berhenti sebelum 'adik' Siwon berhasil mengeluarkan hasratnya. Siwon membalik tubuh Kyuhyun menjadi terlentang dan menaikan kedua kaki Kyuhyun ke pundaknya.

"Baby permianan yang sebenarnya baru saja dimulai."

Jlep

"Akhhh…" Kyuhyun berteriak ketika Siwon kembali membobol lubangnya, _hole_ Kyuhyun belum sepenuhnya siap paska orgasme nya sehingga ia merasa sedikit sakit tadi. Namun lama kelamaan rasa sakit tersebut berubah menjadi kenikmatan yang tiada tara.

"Hyungg…wonnieehh…hyungg…terusss…ohhh…nehhh…begitummpptt!" Siwon membungkam bibir _kissable_ istrinya tanpa mengurangi kecepatan sodokannya. Kedua tangannya pun tak tinggal diam memilin _nipple_ istrinya.

"Ohhh…baby…nikmat sekali!" rancau Siwon setelah melepas ciumannya, ia kembali menegakan tubuhnya dan semakin mempercepat gerakan sodokannya demi mencapai pucak pertamanya.

"Hyungiee…akhuhhh…ahhh…" Kyuhyun merasakan kejantanan Siwon yang semakin membesar dan menumbuk tepat di titik kenikmatannya membuatnya tak sanggup melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Tungguhhhh sebentar baby…bersamaa….!" Siwon semakin brutal mempercepat sodokannya, Kyuhyun hanya bisa mendesah ketika titik sensitifnya disentuh berkali-kali oleh 'benda' suaminya. Erangan nikmat tak sanggup Kyuhyun bendung lagi. Semakin cepat gerakan Siwon menumbuk _hole_ nya pikiran Kyuhyun menjadi semakin gila merasakan kenikmatannya.

.

**#YunJae Room**

.

Di kamar sebelah nampaknya tak kalah panas, Yunho membantu menaik turunkan tubuh Jaejoong yang dihinggapi peluh yang bercucuran di dahi serta tubuhnya. Menampilkan kesan seksi dimatanya.

"Yunniee…akhuhh…mauhh…akhhh…" Jaejoong memperkeras desahannya ketika merasakan gigitan Yunho dilehernya.

"Yunnhie…akhuhh…ohhh…shitt…terusss…." Jaejoong semakin terbuai ketika tangan Yunho memijat kejantanannya dengan bibir yang tak henti-hentinya menghisap dada serta lehernya.

Slurrp

Yunho menjilat _nipple_ sang istri menyudahi kegiatannya memberikan _kissmark_ di tubuh Jaejoong.

"Ohhh…Boohhh…aku…akan keluar…"

"Akuhhh…jugahhh…akhhhh!" Jaejoong bisa merasakan tubuhnya merinding ketika akan mencapai pucak untuk kedua kalinya.

"Yunnie/Boo"

"Baby/Wonnie"

Dan teriakan mereka berempat serentak memecahkan suara derasnya hujan malam itu. Bahkan mungkin desahan mereka yang memanggil nama masing-masing pasangannya telah berhasil mengusik malaikat kecil yang sedang bergelung dengan selimutnya saat ini.

.

.

.

"Oeekk…oeeekk."

Kyuhyun segera mendorong tubuh Siwon yang kini masih menindihnya pasca kelelahan sehabis bercinta setelah mendengar bayinya menangis.

"Ughh…" Kyuhyun mengerang merasakan tubuh bagian selatannya yang sakit. Siwon yang mengertipun melangkah turun dari ranjang dan mengambil malaikat kecilnya.

"_Hyung_ ambilkan botol susunya di nakas." Siwon hanya bisa menuruti sang istri setelah membaringkan tubuh Sihyun di samping Kyuhyun. Siwon berjalan dengan tubuh _naked_ nya. Bagaimana mereka sempat memakai pakaiannya kembali, jika mereka saja berpikiran untuk meneruskan kegiatan bercintanya sampai pagi.

"Ini baby!" Siwon menyerahkan botol susunya pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun meminumkan susu tersebut pada bayinya setelah membaringkan tubuhnya dengan posisinya menyamping. Di sebelah kanan Sihyun sudah ada guling yang menghalangi Sihyun agar tidak terjatuh.

"Kau tidurlah duluan _hyung_, aku masih harus menidurkan Sihyun dulu." Ucap Kyuhyun. Namun itu sama sekali tak diindahkan oleh Siwon. Ia membaringkan tubuhnya di belakang Kyuhyun. Ia menarik selimut yang terjatuh ke lantai akibat aktivitas mereka tadi agar menutupi tubuh polos istri serta dirinya.

Siwon memiringkan tubuhnya menghadap punggung Kyuhyun untuk memeluk sang istri. Menghirup aroma sang istri setelah bercinta sungguh benar-benar membuatnya mabuk.

"_Hyung_ jangan macam-macam!" ucap Kyuhyun ketika merasakan Siwon semakin menghimpit tubuhnya. Ia bisa merasakan kejantanan suaminya yang masih terbangun tepat di depan pintu lubangnya.

"Tidak baby! Aku tahu kau sudah lelah tapi aku tak bisa untuk eunghh."

"Akhhh!" Dan dimulailah kembali pergulatan panas Siwon dan Kyuhyun di ranjang. Begitu pula dengan partner mereka dalam jerit malam yang nikmat. Yunho sepertinya masih belum puas. Bahkan ketika sang istri sudah terlelap pun dia masih menggoda istrinya.

"Ohhh…hyungg…cuhhkupp…" desah Kyuhyun, kini mereka bercinta dengan posisi miring, karena Kyuhyun masih harus memegangi botol susu bayinya. Terlebih lagi ia takut jika bayinya terbangun dan menangis kembali hingga harus membuatnya menggendongnya. Demi kejantanan besar milik suaminya, kali ini Kyuhyun tak sanggup berdiri apalagi berjalan.

"Ahhh…hyungie…"

Kyuhyun tak sadar ketika matanya terpejam menikmati perlakuan sang suami, Sihyun tersenyum dalam tidurnya. Mungkin desahan merdu dari suara lembut Kyuhyun bagaikan lagu pengantar tidur baginya sekaligus mimpi indahnya.

**The End**

* * *

Ok terserah ada yang bilang ini epilog or sequel. Hehehe Aku masih bingung nentuinnya. Yang jelas FF ini masih berhubungan dengan The X Love. :D

Dan FF ini special untuk ChoKyuVi or MySuperWon407 (Id FFn) Mianhae baru bisa buat FFnya sekarang. Maklum lagi super sibuk. Dan Mianhae jika kurang hot serta typo bertebaran. Karena aku mengetiknya dengan waktu yang super singkat.

Masih adakah yang berbaik hati memberikan kritik dan sarannya untuk FF WonKyu GJ ini?

**Enjoy.**

NB : Memberanikan untuk tetap posting FF WonKyu di FFn meski FF WonKyu saat ini sudah limited sekali di FFn. T_T


End file.
